Solo Quizás
by Fallen Dreamers
Summary: Draco... reflecciona sobre algunas cosas, con una leve atracción al "quizás" (definitivamente no soy buena para los summary) bueno, espero sus r/r!!


SIMPLEMENTE QUIZÁS  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J K, siniff U.U  
  
  
  
Me parece extraño el que yo aya llegado a amarla, la verdad es que nunca creí que podría llegar a enamorarme. Quizás siempre estuve enamorado de ella y no lo había notado... pero es solo una suposición. Cada vez que pienso en ella me enamoro más y más, pero, nunca e de comprender que cada vez que la veo la odio más y más. Es algo extraño, pero me gusta sentirme así. No me pregunten porqué, quizás esté loco... pero esto también contiene un quizás. Me gustaría tener seguridad, así no tener que decir siempre quizás. Debe de ser por eso que no acabé en la casa de los valientes. No, quizás no fue por eso, quizás fue que acabé en la casa de la serpiente solo para así complacer a mi padre, pero esto, también sigue siendo una suposición.  
  
  
  
Bueno, volviendo a lo principal, me e enamorado. Nunca creí que lograría amar, quizás sea porque en mi hogar nunca recibí amor, nunca un abrazo. No, miento, hubo una vez, una vez que nunca olvidaré, cuando yo era pequeño, papá Lucius me abrazó antes de irse con su capa negra. Años después comprendí que esa capa era de Mortífago. Me gusta creer que obligaron a Lucius y a Narcisa a distanciarse de su hijo. Me gusta creer eso solo para poder pensar que alguna vez me amaron. Suena extraño, pero todo niño quiere crecer creyendo en el amor. Pero yo ya no soy un niño, y aún así, sigo creyendo en que los obligaron... quizás, algún día. Ellos ya no se vean obligados a no amarme y yo pueda recibir un abrazo.  
  
  
  
Ya volví a distanciarme del tema, aunque no es tan distinto, después de todo se trata de amor ¿no?. Bueno, yo siempre e querido hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre. Pero, cuando se entere de que su único hijo está enamorado de una sangre sucia, orgullo es lo único que no sentirá. Me pregunto, todas las noches mientras pienso en ella, ¿cómo pudo pasar?... bueno, e escuchado por parte de Pansy (cada vez que yo la insulto dice esto) que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Quizás su sabiduría fue lo que me enamoró. Pero también es un quizás. Es que...  
  
  
  
... ella es tan linda, tan superior a los demás. Pero ese es el problema, es demasiado superior. Ella nunca estará a mi alcance... pero, quizás. Bueno de cualquier forma, si ella no me corresponde, la verdad es que mucho no me importa, solo me conformo con verla sonreír al lado de Potter y de Weasley. Baya, quien lo soñaría si quiera, un Malfoy conformándose. Pero bueno, si existe un Malfoy enamorado, también a de haber en el mismo, uno conformado.  
  
  
  
Normalmente me sentiría orgulloso de ser de una familia de sangre limpia pero en estos momentos eso es lo que más me molesta. Mis orígenes. Desearía ser como Potter o Weasley, estar en Griffindor y lo más importante, estar con ella. Porque después de la noticia de que mi iniciación de Mortífago lo único que me impide el escoger la opción del suicidio es el recuerdo de ella, aunque la insulte cada mañana por sus orígenes, siendo que yo me siento avergonzado de los míos.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Quería gritarlo al mudo! Hermione Grager me ama... solo que, nadie lo sabe, ya que, yo solo leí una nota que se le había caído a Hermione de la mochila. Pero ella nunca sabrá que yo la amo también, ya que después de mi iniciación, como a Lucius, me han prohibido volver a amar. Si me acercó a lo que más amo me lo quitarán. No se como saber que la amo. Pero... por lo menos ahora sé, que Lucius me ama... Me matarían a mí si él volvía a amar.  
  
  
  
Fragmento del Diario de Draco Malfoy, en su último año en Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
***  
  
N/A: Más bien corto diría yo, no me gustó mucho pero... = me gustaría tener sus opiniones. Lo escribí solo pa mostrar que quizás Lucius si amó a Draco. Bueno esta es mi opinión sobre pk es tan distante esta familia de Malfoy's. Espero sus r/r. BYE!!! 


End file.
